


4x07 - I Feel Safe With You

by FandomFeels17



Series: Missing / Deleted scenes [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: ''You said that you'd do anything for me-''''And I would. Hell, if I'm honest, I would've helped you break out of that place if I knew you were going to do it.''Clay smiled and laughed softly before turning serious again. ''You're my brother. And I feel safe here knowing that you're a bed away in case I need you. I trust you.''
Relationships: Justin Foley & Clay Jensen, Justin Foley/Clay Jensen
Series: Missing / Deleted scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791589
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	4x07 - I Feel Safe With You

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I love you!
> 
> The amount of reviews I've gotten in the past twenty fours are the most I've ever had on here. Please don't ever think you'll overwhelm me with requests! It might take me a while to write them, but I will get them written.
> 
> This prompt came from the lovely @RishikaSen, who review the first “chapter”! 
> 
> 😘

''Is Justin home?''

Lainie nodded, as she clutched Clay hand firmly. ''Yeah.'' she answered softly.

''Then, I'll be fine.'' Clay reassured her, with a soft smile. Bidding goodbye to his therapist, Clay headed out to his parents car, climbing into the back and shutting the door. No one spoke until they were on the open road, heading home. ''I'm sorry. For panicking you earlier.'' he apologized, playing with his thumbs.

''Do have any idea how terrified we were when Justin called us? He got pulled out class and questioned by Sheriff Diaz.'' Matt told him, his eye flickering between the road and the rear-view mirror.

Clay bowed his head and sighed. It seemed lately he couldn't do anything right without getting scolded.

_Congrats. You are full on the good son._

Or without somehow managing to insult Justin. He knew that his brother had meant it when he said that he had been shouting and begging the doctors and nurses to release Clay earlier that morning. At least, Justin shared his hatred of hospitals with him.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realise when they were home. Stepping from the car, he headed straight for the outhouse after bidding a quick goodnight to his parents. He just wanted his bed and to hopefully have a good night sleep for once.

Unlocking the door, he slipped inside and closed the door quietly behind him and locked it back up. Stripping off his jacket and shoes, he climbed on top of his covers and closed his eyes. Opening them, he saw a red symbol on the ceiling, He breathed heavily, blinking to get rid of it. Groaning when it wouldn't disappear, he sat up and climbed from the bed, wrenching open the door to the fridge.

Scanning the contents, he saw a plate wrapped up with his name on it, Justin's handwriting visible. Unwrapping the foil, he saw a plate chicken, vegetables and gravy. Smiling, he popped it in the microwave and turned it on, his stomach rumbling quietly. Leaning against the counter, he ran a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

''Bro, you okay?''

Clay startled at the sound of Justin's voice. A low light flooded the room as Justin sat up and rubbed his eyes, switching on his lamp with his free hand. ''Yeah. I'm fine.'' the microwave pinged behind him. ''Thanks for saving me something.''

Justin nodded, before letting out a yawn. ''What time is it?'' 

''About half ten...'' Clay said, as he opened the microwave and took out the now hot plate. Grabbing a fork, Clay tucked in, shovelling in several mouthfuls at once.

''Whoa, Clay! You'll choke! Take it easy. No one is stealing it from you.'' Clay swallowed the large mouthful before he nodded. ''Do you want a drink?''

''Sure.''

Justin climbed from the bed and headed for the kettle, filling it with water before switching it on to boil. ''I... erm… I thought your parent's would've had you sleep in the main house, to keep an eye on you.'' Clay looked at Justin, a surprised look on his face. ''Not... Not that I think you would hurt yourself but, you know... I guess parents can be a bit more protective when you've been admitted to a-''

''Crazy ward?''

Justin looked Clay in the eye. ''You're not.'' he told him, firmly. Quickly making the drinks of tea, he placed one next to Clay, before taking a seat next to him. ''You're not crazy. We might be little fucked up, but we're not crazy.'' 

Clay sighed and drop his fork on his plate. ''Try telling that to our parents.''

''Clay, your parents are looking out for you. They wanted you to stay in the hospital another night, even though I fought against it for you.'' Justin sighed, taking a sip of his drink before continuing. ''You scared the shit out of me when Diaz pulled me out of class.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Why didn't call me?'' Justin asked, leaning closer so he could see Clay's face. ''I would've skipped and come and found you. Do you know how scared I was at telling your parents that Diaz had dragged me out of class because you'd somehow escaped.''

''I couldn't spend another night in there. You know I hate hospitals, Justin.'' Clay exclaimed, pushing away from the counter, before rounding on him. ''Why couldn't you have fought them some more? Maybe then I wouldn't have had to escape.''

''Don't turn this around on me! I did all I could, okay. But your parents have the parental right to keep you there, if it helps you get better!''

Clay knew he was right and they both knew Clay was just trying to push him away so he wouldn't get hurt in the long run. ''I can't go back.''

''I won't let them take you back-''

''No, to school... How bad is it?''

Justin frowned. ''What do you mean?'' he asked, before it dawned on him. ''Clay, you are not to be embarrassed about having a breakdown, do you understand me?!''

''It was in-front of the whole school...''

''Listen to me!'' Justin shouted, silencing his brother. ''If anyone gives you shit when we go back, they'll have me to deal with. You are not to be embarrassed. Your mental health is nothing to be embarrassed about. Do you want me to be honest?'' Clay nodded. ''I've been waiting something to happen for a while. You haven't been right for a bit and every-time I've tried to help you, you pushed me away. At first I thought it was because I'd done something wrong but then I realised you were pushing everyone away. You don't have to deal with this on your own! We're your family and we're your friends. We would never judge you. And if they do, they are not your friends.''

Clay stared at Justin, stunned. 

Justin seemed to realise what he had just said, a slightly pink tinge covering his cheeks. ''Erm...'' he shifted to his feet, gripping his cup of tea in his hands. He cleared his throat. ''Just... Just so you know, okay.'' He turned to head back to bed, when Clay's voice stopped him.

''You asked me why I came back here instead of staying in the main house?'' Clay waited for Justin to turn and face him, before continuing. ''I feel safe... With you.'' Clay admitted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at how his one time enemy, became the one person he never knew he needed in his life. ''You said that you'd do anything for me-''

''And I would. Hell, if I'm honest, I would've helped you break out of that place if I knew you were going to do it.''

Clay smiled and laughed softly before turning serious again. ''You're my brother. And I feel safe here knowing that you're a bed away in case I need you. I trust you.''

Silence enveloped the outhouse. It wasn't often that the brother had serious, deep conversations. 

Justin nodded, belatedly. ''I trust you too, bro.'' he whispered, loud enough for Clay to hear. Clearing his throat, he headed for bed. Climbing in, he yanked the bed covers back over him. ''You going to be okay?'' He asked, watching as his brother went over to counter to grab his plate before sitting on his bed.

Clay nodded. ''I'll be okay.''

''Wake me up if you need me. I mean it.''

Clay nodded round a mouthful of food, flashing him a closed lip smile. Grabbing his laptop, he logged into Netflix. Plugging his earphones in, he switched on an episode of Suits and reclined back on his bed, settling in for the night...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one, guys!
> 
> Now, I have a bit of a long list to choose from, but I think I know which one is going to be next. And I can't wit to get started on it.
> 
> Look out for it soon. Much love to you all.


End file.
